Stanley Pines
Stanley Pines, znany jako Stanford Pines, to postać serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe. Opis Osobowość Przebiegły wujek Mabel i Dippera jest właścicielem Tajemniczej chaty - pułapki na turystów pełnej wątpliwych osobliwości w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Gdy oprowadza odwiedzających, Dipper i Mabel wymykają się z domu, by odkrywać sekrety miasta, których w Wodogrzmotach Małych nie brakuje.W czasie wolnym ogląda telewizję lub drzemie na swojej kanapie. Oto, co wujaszek Stanek ma do powiedzenia o cytrynach (i co doskonale go opisuje): „Gdy życie daje ci cytryny, powiedz, że to żółte pomarańcze i sprzedaj je dwa razy drożej”. Posiada pierwszy dziennik, (na końcu sezonu 1 zebrał je wszystkie razem) a za automatem z przekąskami posiada sekretne pomieszczenie pełne dziwnej maszynerii i tajemniczy portal. Prawdopodobnie wie o wszystkim co się dzieje w Wodogrzmotach Małych (podgląda mieszkańców przez peryskop w owej kryjówce) i ma coś wspólnego z Billem Cyferką (nawet całkiem sporo, biorąc pod uwagę jak intensywnie demon o nim myślał), ale już na początku informował że 'miasto jak miasto' gdy Dipper stwierdził, że jest tajemnicze. Obsesyjnie próbuje dążyć do bogactwa. Wendy i Soos pracują u niego w chacie. Był potajemnie zakochany w Leniwej Klusze, aż do odcinka "Dipper vs. Manliness", gdy Mabel mu w tym pomogła. Potem ten "związek" stawał się nieznośny dla Stana. Widzi portfele zamiast klientów. Troszczy się jednak o bezpieczeństwo bliźniaków i dla ich dobra wciąż mówił, że w Wodogrzmotach nie ma żadnych supernaturalnych rzeczy. Przyznał się jednak w ciężkiej sytuacji, że wiedział o wszystkich dziwactwach miasta, ale nic im nie mówił, by trzymać ich z dala od paranormalnych rzeczy. W młodości nigdy nie dostawał dobrych ocen w szkole, był leniwy i według jego ojca jedyne co potrafił, to kłamać. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że pod względem osobowości, to postać wielowymiarowa, jedna z najbardziej skomplikowanych i najciekawszych w Wodogrzmotach. Z jednej strony puszcza z uśmiechem na twarzy bliźnięta wraz siekierą na poszukiwanie tego, kto odciął jego woskowej podobiźnie głowę i zabiera je na różne, dziwaczne, nie zawsze bezpieczne wyprawy (np: do jaskinie Wiedźmy od Rąk), z drugiej troszczy się o ich bezpieczeństwo i w razie prawdziwego zagrożenia jest w stanie bronić jak lew, nawet jeżeli oznacza to stawienie czoła chordzie zombie. Bardzo kocha rodzinę i czuje się z nią silnie związany - był w stanie poświęcić 30 lat, żeby ocalić brata. Nie zawsze myśli o skutkach swoich działań, dlatego w młodości przypadkiem zniszczył wynalazek brata i impulsywnie wystawił Naboki za drzwi, ale kiedy żałuje, jest szczery i stara się na miare swoich możliwości naprawiać błędy, co nie zawsze mu wychodzi. Ciężko przeżywa odrzucenie, co widać po jego kłótniach z bratem i Mabel, gdy ta do wiedziała się, że to przez niego pterodaktyl porwał Naboki. Mimo swoich nie za dobrych wyników w szkole jest inteligentny, w przeciwnym wypadku, mimo instrukcji z dzienników, nie byłby w stanie prawidłowo obsłużyć portalu w piwnicy. Niestety jego lenistwo, krętactwo i odziedziczona po matce zdolność do patologicznego kłamania sprawiają, że próbuje chodzić na skróty używając zamiast intelektu swej chytrości, co często ma efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Chociaż nie waha się kłamać i oszukiwać, nie sprawia wrażenia złej osoby, kogoś, kto mógłby kogoś naprawdę skrzywdzić, a wręcz przeciwnie. W dzieciństwie często bronił słabszego, wyśmiewanego przez swoje sześciopalczaste dłonie brata i dodawał mu otuchy. Nie można go nazwać miłym, ale na swój sposób troszczy się o innych, w tym swoich pracowników. Wzburzyła nim możliwość, że Robbie zrobił pranie mózgu Wendy, na swój sposób starał się pomóc znaleźć Soosowi dziewczynę, zmartwił się, kiedy ten po raz pierwszy nie przyszedł do pracy, a nawet oficjalnie próbował wymazać datę jego urodzin z kalendarza, gdy dowiedział się o jego urazie do nich. Tak często jak kłamie, tak często wali prawdę prosto w oczy wypowiadając swoje opinie, momentami zbyt brutalnie. Ma kąśliwe, nie zawsze smaczne, ale i niepozbawione swoistego uroku poczucie humoru, bardzo podobne do tego Mabel, często też nabija się z innych. Wbrew pozorom ma miękkie serce i jest wrażliwy. Mimo lat rozłąki i napiętych stosunków z bratem wciąż o nim myślał, nawet nazwał swoją łódkę rybacką tak jak stateczek, którym razem z bratem planowali pożeglować na poszukiwanie skarbów. W młodości długo był marzycielem i podczas, gdy Ford zaczął bardziej praktycznie patrzeć na swoje życie on wciąż miał nadzieję na wyprawę łodzią w morze, którą rozwiała dopiero ich kłótnia. Wygląd Stanley jest wysokim mężczyzną z siwą czupryną, podbródkiem i krzaczastymi brwiami. Posiada także duże uszy, które sam komentuje w "Little Dipper". Oczy ma brązowe.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/260514979969646592 Jego duży nos jest zarumieniony, a oczy podkrążone - tak jak u Dippera. Jego zęby są lekko żółte, na twarzy zaś ma zmarszczki, co związane jest z jego wiekiem. Jego skóra jest dosyć jasna. Posiada dziwny niebieski tatuaż na prawej łopatce, który został wypalony w podziemnym laboratorium. Jest nieco gruby. Ma dużo siwych włosów na "klacie" i rękach. Zawsze gdy wychodzi oraz gdy przedstawia turystom muzeum zakłada czarny garnitur i brązowe buty. Na białą koszulę zakłada ciemnoczerwoną kokardę. Na głowie nosi fez w tym samym kolorze co kokarda z czarną miotełką na końcu i żółtawym znakiem. Tak jak w Dzienniku 3 wspomina Ford, Stanley nosi garnitur, który jego brat dostał od ojca po ukończeniu szkoły. Mężczyzna miał założyć go na swój ślub. Podobnie fez również należał do ojca bliźniaków. Możliwe ma on dwa takie nakrycia głowy, ponieważ znak ten ma swoje dwa odmienne designy - pierwszy to księżyc w ostatniej fazie z rybim ogonem, a drugi pełna ryba z szeroko otwartymi ustami połykającymi małą kulę. Jego okulary są czarne i kwadratowe.Czasami nakładał czarną opaskę naprzemiennie na jedno ze szkiełek. W domu zawsze nosi białą podkoszulkę i niebieskie bokserki w paski. Dopiero wtedy widać jego prawdziwą wagę. Historia Dzieciństwo lewo|mały|225px Dzieciństwo spędził wraz z rodzicami i bratem w niewielkim, nadmorskim miasteczku. Ojciec prowadził sklep, a matka, nałogowa kłamczucha, była jasnowidzką na telefon w czym się doskonale sprawdzała. Sprawiał wrażenie szczęśliwego dziecka. Całymi dniami włóczyli się bratem poszukując przygód, raz znaleźli nawet coś na wzór jaskini, w której trafili na starą łódź. Wtedy też narodził się ich pomysł zostania łowcami skarbów. Chociaż różniło ich wiele, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i doskonale się uzupełniali, a obu łączyła odwaga i dość pogodne nastawienie do życia. Ford miał ponadprzeciętną inteligencję, on znów preferował rozwiązania siłowe oraz posiadał "coś, co jego matka nazywała osobowością". Owa osobowość to nie tylko większa żywiołowość niż ta brata, ale i odporność na wpływy z zewnątrz. Lepiej znosił wyzwiska kolegów niż Ford, którego bronił i podnosił na duchu, gdy ci nazywali go dziwadłem. W dzieciństwie miały też miejsce pierwsze lekcje boksu, na które wysłał jego i brata ojciec. Na początku ich szczerze nie znosił, ale w końcu zrozumiał po co to wszystko. Wiedział że potrzebuję ich by zostać prawdziwym mężczyzną. Młodość Ostatnie lata szkoły średniej spędził w rodzinnym miasteczku. Jego brat zdobywał coraz większe uznanie wśród nauczycieli oraz liczne nagrody za projekty naukowe, podczas gdy on się odbijał i ściągał od niego na testach. Jednak nie można mu odmówić tego, że wspierał brata i był z niego dumny. Wszystko się zmieniło dopiero podczas pamiętnej wizyty w gabinecie dyrektora, kiedy ten oświadczył, że Ford ma szansę dostać się do najlepszego uniwersytetu w kraju setki mil od domu. Stan nie zwrócił przy tym uwagi na to, że został nazwany pośrednio przez dyrektora nieudacznikiem, tylko na to, że brat - jego najlepszy i prawdopodobnie jedyny przyjaciel - wyjedzie. Po rozmowie z Fordem, przerażony perspektywą jego wyjazdu i rozgoryczony chodził po wystawie projektów naukowych i niechcący uszkodził wynalazek brata. To znów doprowadziło do ich pierwszej, poważnej kłótni i tego, że ten się od niego odwrócił, a ojciec, rozczarowany utratą milionów, które miał zarobić jego genialny syn Ford, wyrzucił Stana z domu, oświadczając, że ma nie wracać, póki sam nie zbije fortuny. Po tym wydarzeniu podróżował po całym kraju i nie tylko. Najpierw próbował szukania skarbów, ale kiedy biznes okazał się klapą postawił na telesprzedaż i różnego rodzaju oszukańczy handel, pokrętne biznesy i prawdopodobnie hazard. W efekcie zakazano mu wjazdu do kilku stanów, zaliczył odsiadkę w trzech więzieniach i nieustannie balansował na granicy prawa oraz bankructwa. Widzimy również, że zdarzało mu się telefonować do brata, lecz nigdy nie powiedział nic przez słuchawkę, jedynie słuchał jego głosu. Nie utrzymywał kontaktu ani z nim ani (prawdopodobnie) z rodzicami. Wszystko zmieniła dostarczona mu po 10ciu latach od wyjazdu z rodzinnego miasteczka wiadomość, wedle której Ford chciał się z nim zobaczyć. Od razu wyruszył w drogę, jednak na miejscu nie czekało go ciepłe przyjęcie. W końcu pożerany przez paranoję Stanford oświadcza, że wezwał go tylko po to, aby ten zabrał jeden z jego dzienników i odpłynął jak najdalej na zawsze znikając z jego życia. Stanley, liczący na pojednanie i odzyskanie najlepszego przyjaciela, przeżył ciężki zawód i wdał się w kłótnię z bratem. Ta szybko przerodziła się w bójkę, w efekcie której Stanford wpadł przez portal do innej rzeczywistości. Dorosłość i starość Przez następne 30 lat Stanley nie opuścił Wodogrzmotów, nieustannie próbując sprowadzić brata z powrotem - wpierw o własnych siłach, potem szukając jego dzienników. W między czasie przypadkiem odkrył, że może kłamać w pozytywny sposób - nabierając ludzi i tworząc z domu brata turystyczną atrakcję. Turyści naprawdę to lubili, zarabiał na tym i nikomu nie działa się krzywda. Zatrzymał dom brata, przejął jego imię i "uśmiercił siebie" aranżując wypadek samochodowy - nie wiemy jak na stratę jednego ze synów zareagowali jego rodzice. Organizując swój nowy, o wiele bardziej lukratywny niż poprzednie biznes przerobił dom brata, mający pierwotnie być swego rodzaju stacją badawczą, na muzeum dziwacw połączone ze sklepikiem. Sam stał się osobą znaną w mieście, budzącą silne, nieraz skrajne emocje przez swój nie najłatwiejszy charakter. O ile od wyjazdu z domu nie utrzymywał kontaktów z Fordem i rodzicami to najprawdopodobniej zachował takowe z najmłodszym z braci, Shermy (Shermy jest imieniem aseksualnym, a widzimy go jako niemowlę, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że Mabel i Dipper nazywają się Pines, a nazwisko dziedziczy się w linii męskiej, możemy założyć, że to chłopiec) oraz jego dziećmi i wnukami, których wakacyjne przygody poznajemy w serialu. Wszyscy oni jednak sądzą, że nazywa się on Stanford, okłamuje wszystkich, nie chcąc narażać na zbędne niebezpieczeństwo ani ich, ani planu ocalenia brata. Po osiągnięciu sukcesu wraca jednak do swego prawdziwego imienia. Relacje Mabel Pines Mabel nie lubi tego jak on kłamie. Niemniej jednak dbają o siebie i lubią spędzać czas ze sobą. Dziewczyna często angażuje się w cokolwiek czym on zajmuje się w danym dniu i zawsze stara się mu pomóc rozwiązać problem, zwykle, gdy on nie prosi jej o pomoc. Stan stara się chronić ją, podobnie jak Dippera, ale wydaje się, że ma z nią lepsze relacje niż z jej bratem. Może to wynikać z tego, że oboje są raczej emocjonalni oraz mają podobne, ciut złośliwe poczucie humoru. Związek ten jest na tyle silny, że Mabel postanawia mu zaufać nawet w sytuacji, kiedy wszystkie okoliczności świadczą przeciw niemu, stawiając na szali życie swoje, Dippera, a nawet losy świata. Dipper Pines Stanley zdaje sie nie przywiazywać dużej wagi do opieki nad Dipperem, który często eksploruje na własną rękę Wodogrzmoty, w tym niezbyt bezpieczny las. Prawdopodobnie wynika to po równi z jego niewiedzy jak i lekkiego podejścia do niektórych spraw - w końcu pozwolił jemu i Mabel zabrać ze sobą siekierę w odcinku "Łowcy Głów" . Lubi dawać wnukowi brata trudne zadania, które drażnią i złoszczą go, ten jednak wie, że wujek chce dla niego dobrze - ma zamiar go trochę "utwardzić" jak ojciec zrobił z nim samym. Wraz z Mabel często mu dokucza, strasznie go denerwując, jednak robi to tylko dla żartu. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że kocha go, podobnie jak jego siostrę, jest w stanie chronić oboje bliźniąt własną piersią. Sam Dipper odwzajemnia te uczucia, jednak kierując się przede wszystkim głową a nie sercem przejawia mniejsze zaufanie do stryjecznego dziadka niż Mabel. Soos Soos jest lojalnym pracownikiem Stanka, z czego on korzysta, używając tego na swoją korzyść. Soos, z drugiej strony, podziwia Stana i lubi go uszczęśliwiać. Dwaj mężczyźni rozwijali przyjaźń na przestrzeni lat. Często rozmawiają ze sobą. Gdy Wendy pokazała pozostałym jej kryjówkę, jedynie Soos był zaniepokojony, że szefowi to nie będzie się podobać. Wydaje się mieć do Stanleya niemal synowski stosunek. Może mieć to związek z tym, że został przyjęty do pracy, w dniu, kiedy zrozumiał, ze nic nie znaczy dla swojego prawdziwego ojca. Wydaje się marzyć, żeby kiedyś samemu zostać właścicielem groty tajemnic, kiedyś nawet powiedział, że chciałby, aby Stan go adoptował. Sam Stanley, chociaż niejednokrotnie szorstki i krytyczny dla Soosa, wydaje się go naprawdę lubić i ufać mu. To właśnie jemu powierza misję ochrony automatu z przekąskami oraz wyjawia mu to, co naprawdę myśli o Dipperze. Też, na swój zgryźliwy sposób, usiłuje mu pomagać. Kiedy wyjeżdża wraz z bratem, to właśnie Soos staje się jego zastępcą. Wendy Corduroy Wendy lubi lekceważyć Stana i notorycznie łamać zasady, kiedy ten nie patrzy. Jego oschłe, nieco ostre zachowanie przyczyniło się do tego, że Wendy myśli o nim jako o najgorszym szefie. Mimo tego nigdy nie zrobiła mu żartu i gdy przychodzi co do czego, nadal jest chętna do udzielenia mu pomocy nawet w jego osobistym życiu. Wydaje się doskonale czuć w towarzystwie Stana, jego bratanków i Soosa. Często spędza czas w Tajemniczej Chacie nawet po godzinach pracy, co widać np: w Latoween, oglądając z nimi telewizję i biorąc mniej lub bardziej czynny udział w życiu rodzinnym. Może to wynikać z charakteru jej własnej rodziny, która doprowadza ją do stanów nerwowych - dom Pines'a jest dla niej ostoją spokoju. Sam Stanley wydaje się przywiązany do niej mniej niż do Soosa, ale podobnie jak o niego i o nią dba na swój własny, pokrętny sposób. Niezbyt mu się podoba, gdy Robbie się do niej zaleca, a gdy Dipper insynuuje, że ten może chcieć jej zrobić pranie mózgu, niezwłocznie wyrusza z chłopcem ratować swoją pracownicę. Gideon Gleeful Stan i Gideon to rywale od lat Gideon wspomniał o tym w odcinku "Little Dipper", zarówno w biznesie jak i życiu codziennym. Stan widzi w Gideonie jedynie dzieciaka, który uprzykrza mu życie. Nie uważa go jednak za prawdziwego wroga czy szczególne zagrożenie, raczej za kamień uwierający w bucie, o czym świadczy chociażby reakcja na jego włamanie do Tajemniczej Chaty, celem zdobycia jej aktu własności - pogonił chłopca miotłą. Mimo wydarzeń z "Gideon rises" nadal wydaje się go lekceważyć i raczej - mimo tych wszystkich kłopotów jakich mu przysporzył młody jasnowidz - raczej nie żywi do niego nienawiści, jedynie niechęć. Gideon przeciwnie. Prawdopodobnie nie zawahałby się zgotować mu nawet najgorszego losu i nieustannie tylko rozmyśla jak mu uprzykrzyć życie. Stanford Pines Autor jest bratem Stana. W dzieciństwie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, planowali wypłynąć swoim statkiem na morze szukać skarbów, przygód i zdobywać dziewczyny. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Stan przypadkiem zepsuł jego projekt naukowy, który dawał mu szansę dostania się do najlepszego college'u w kraju. Wynikła z tego kłótnia w wyniku której zerwali kontakt na dziesięć lat. Po tym czasie, gdy Ford mieszkał już Wodogrzmotach Małych i wbudował niosący ze sobą zagrożenie, międzywymiarowy portal, wezwał do siebie Stana, by przekazać mu dziennik 1. Kazał mu go ukryć i wypłynąć jak najdalej od niego. Liczący na naprawienie stosunków z bratem i wskrzeszenie ich przyjaźni Stan, słysząc to wpadł w złość, która szybko przerodziła się we wzajemne oskarżenia, kłótnię i bójkę. Podczas niej Ford złym trafem wpadł do portalu i przeniósł się do innego świata. Przez trzydzieści ostatnich lat Stan nieprzerwanie próbował wydostać go stamtąd. Kiedy w końcu się to udało, ich relacje wcale się nie poprawiły, a wręcz pogorszyły, jednak nie ulega wątpliwości, ze Stanowi nadal zależy na bracie. Jest rozgoryczony jego negatywnym stosunkiem do siebie, w efekcie czego czuje jeszcze większą więź z Dipper'em i Mabel, których nawet nazywa "jedyną rodziną jaka mu pozostała". Obecnych uczuć Forda do Stanleya nie sposób jednoznacznie określić. Na pewno ma do niego ogromny żal za przeszłe wydarzenia i jest wściekły za ponowne uruchomienie portalu i narażenie świata na ryzyko, nie wspominając o przejęciu jego dobytku i imienia. Przez cały czas spędzony razem w Chacie Stanley nie usłyszał "dziękuję" ze strony Forda i właśnie przez to chował do niego urazę. W odcinku "Weirdmageddon 3-Take Back The Falls" Stan i Ford godzą się z sobą i wyruszają na wymarzoną podróż w nieznane swoją łódką. Potrafił się za niego poświęcić, a po straceniu pamięci Ford był bardzo smutny, że stracił brata. Bill Cyferka Stanley prawdopodobnie (w Wodogrzmotach Małych niczego nie można być pewnym) nie zna Billa, ale Bill z całą pewnością zna Stanley'a. Stosunku emocjonalnego demona do szefa Tajemniczej Chaty nie znamy, ale wiadomym jest, że na pewno nie ma co do niego najlepszych planów, podobnie jak do reszty ludzkości - w "Przewodniku Dipper'a i Mabel po tajemnicach i nieustającej zabawie" napomyka o nasłaniu na ludzkość kreatur ze swego świata koszmarów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że godzi się pomóc Gideonowi zaraz po tym, gdy ten oświadcza, że chce zaszkodzić Stanowi, można stwierdzić, że uważa go albo za przeciwnika, albo (podobnie jak Gideona) za pionka w swoich rozgrywkach. Ciekawostki * "Uświadomił" Mabel, jak dojrzewają chłopcy i skąd biorą się dzieci, gdy była w ciele Dippera. * Ma pierwszy dziennik (w odcinku "Gideon Rises" zdobywa pozostałe 2, jednak w "Scaryoke" oddaje "3" Dipperowi) i tajne laboratorium za automatem z napojami. * Spodobała mu się Leniwa Klucha, jednak potem odszedł od niej już na pierwszej randce. * Za młodych czasów uczył się boksu. * W odcinku "Dreamscapers" wyszło na jaw, że wezwania od poborców podatkowych trzyma pod dywanem. * Zmuszał niegdyś Dippera i Mabel do podrabiania banknotów (tworzył również tzw. "Stan Bucksy", którymi często płacił). * Jego samochód ma rejestrację STNL MBL, ''co jest skrótem od "''Stanley Mobile". * Miał lęk wysokości, ale Mabel go wyleczyła. Stwierdził po tym, że niczego się już nie boi. Jednak to nieprawda, bo... * ...panicznie boi się poborców podatkowych. * Zawsze nosi przy sobie kalendarz. * Ma w szufladzie złoty kastet. * Uważa, że trzymanie drabiny w domu jest groźniejsze, niż trzymanie pistoletu, dlatego ma w chacie 10 pistoletów. * Był niegdyś w kolumbijskim więzieniu i w dwóch innych o nieokreślonej lokalizacji. * Nosi aparat słuchowy. * Jego ulubione cukierki to orzeszki toffi. * Miał piegi, gdy był dzieckiem. * Ma brata, który jest autorem dziennika. To właśnie dla niego otworzył portal. * Posiada pudło fałszywych paszportów. * W szkolnych latach był dręczony przez rówieśników. * Przez ostatnie 30 lat podszywał się pod brata Forda. * Ma zakaz wstępu do większości stanów. * W latach młodzieńczych jako projekt naukowy stworzył Footbota. * Dopuścił się lamobójstwa. "The Stanchurian Candidate" * Potrafi mówić po hiszpańsku. "The Last Mabelcorn" * Nielegalnie handlował mopsami. "The Last Mabelcorn" * Miał tylko jedną żonę, z którą się rozwiódł. "Roadside Attraction" * Lubi walki. * Umie pisać ustami. * Musiał wygryźć się przez bagażnik, żeby odzyskać wolność. * Stan chce, żeby wypchano jego ciało, kiedy umrze i pozostawiono na wystawie w Tajemniczej Chacie. * Według Alex'a Hirscha jest on wzorowany na dziadku autora - Stanie. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Stanley Pines w Wodogrzmoty Małe Wiki Zobacz też de:Gronkel Stan en:Stan Pines es:Stanley Pines nl:Stan Pines pt-br:Stan Pines ru:Стэн Пайнс Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe